


Skeletons

by victorianvirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone's gay, M/M, Oh look, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, and it's set in the 1980s wowie, another Halloween fic, edgy virgil sanders, football player roman sanders, logan sanders (mentioned) - Freeform, no one is surprised tho, oc (mentioned) - Freeform, oh look it's a coming out party, roman - Freeform, ronnie thinks it's great, uwu, virgil - Freeform, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorianvirgil/pseuds/victorianvirgil
Summary: Roman seeks out Virgil to confide a secret in him on Halloween night, 1986.





	Skeletons

_November 1st, 1986 (1:00 AM) **  
**_

The repetitive tapping on the window is what woke him. Groggy from sleep, he dragged himself out of bed to see what the insufferable noise was. He drew up his shade and opened the window to see a very awake Roman. He was clad in his red Letterman jacket and converse, and he was standing in Virgil’s front yard. Roman grinned and lowered the small pile of stones in his hand when he caught sight of Virgil.

“Trick or treat?” he said.

Virgil scoffed. “Nice try. It’s-” he glanced at his clock, “-one in the morning. Not Halloween anymore.”

Roman smirked. “The witching hour,” he said thoughtfully.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “That’s midnight. And Aria’s not here.”

“Good thing I’m not here to see her, then.”

Virgil was a bit confused for a moment, wondering what reason Roman could be there for other than to try to copulate with his sister. He and Roman were friends- through Logan, of course, but friends nonetheless. He thought the football player had been flirting with his cheerleader sister in the grade below. It had sure seemed like it.

“Well are you just gonna loiter there? Come outside!” said Roman.

“I can’t! It’s late and cold, and quite frankly, you haven’t given me reason to,” Virgil replied.

Roman shook his head and laughed up at towards the impossible boy in the window. “I wanna talk to you. It’s not often that just you and I get to see each other.”

Virgil closed his window and Roman resumed throwing rocks, oblivious to Virgil hurriedly getting dressed and rushing down the stairs as quietly as possible. He exited his home and met Roman in his front yard, where he was still throwing rocks.

“Will you cut that out?” he whispered. Roman tossed his pile of rocks onto Virgil’s lawn. Virgil shook his head. “Now what is it that you so desperately need to tell me?” he asked.

“Later.”

Roman began walking down the driveway in short strides, Virgil following suit. They walked down the street together, mostly in silence or hushed voices. The streetlights cast a soft glow onto the darkened sidewalk, only matched by the burning candles in various Jack-o-Lanterns littering the front lawns of houses. Roman refused to let Virgil know where he was taking him which annoyed the smaller boy to no end.

He took the darkness as an opportunity to study Roman’s dimly lit features. Roman caught Virgil staring out of the corner of his eye, causing Virgil to avert his gaze to the cracked asphalt beneath him. He felt his cheeks burn.

They kept wordlessly walking, shoulders brushing every few feet. Roman came to a stop in his tracks.

“We’re here.” he said.

Virgil looked up from the spot where his eyes had been glued to the ground and took notice of the historical graveyard in front of them. He scoffed, but smiled anyway.

“I thought this would be right up your alley,” said Roman.

“Haha, very funny. But, you’re . . . not wrong.”

Roman hoisted himself up onto the wall surrounding the cemetery, and lit a cigarette. He took a long drag and blew it out into the crisp autumn before them.

“So, what do you want to tell me?” asked Virgil.

Roman stayed quiet for a second, taking another drag of his cigarette.

“I’ve got some skeletons in my closet, Virge. And it’s Halloween. Skeletons walk the earth tonight.” He said, finally, trying to ease the thick suspense that lay in the air.

“You can tell me anything. Roman, if you like my sister, that’s fine, I just want to know-”

“I’m gay.” He said suddenly.

Virgil drew his eyebrows together, confused. “You’re what?”

“Oh come on Virgil, don’t make me say it again. If you wanna disown me just do it now.”

Virgil took the cigarette out of Roman’s trembling fingers and drew the smoke into his mouth. He held it there for a bit, waiting for the nicotine to cause his head to tingle and ache before finally releasing it.

“Um. How’d you find out?” Virgil asked, not meeting his eyes. He knew if he did, he would tell him everything. About how his heart raced when he studied his features under the muddy light of the orange streetlamp, how he felt an unexplainable pang of jealousy whenever he saw him talking to his sister, how it made him sick to even think of them being together. To think of Roman being with anyone else. God. There must be something fucking wrong with him.

Roman’s cheeks tinted red as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I should go,” he said, shaking his head and frantically scrambling to leave.

His emotions coursed through him left and right. He wasn’t sure how to feel. He was confused and desperately searching for something to say.

He knew he didn’t want to do something he’d regret forever.

He wouldn’t let him walk away.

“Wait,” said Virgil, standing up. Roman turned to look at him.

He yanked the crimson fabric of Roman’s Letterman jacket forward and pressed his lips against his. Roman staggered back, surprised. The two boys looked each other in the eyes, gazes filled with shock and confusion, before Roman cupped Virgil’s cheek and kissed him. He pushed him gently into the stone wall they were previously sitting on, and Virgil shoved the jacket off of Roman’s shoulders in order to gain further access to his body. A black t-shirt hugged his toned arms and Virgil ran his fingertips over them, his lips wandering to Roman’s neck. He made sure to leave a small, purple bruise on his previously untouched skin. He pulled away, and Roman kissed him firmly once more before breathlessly saying, “It’s getting late.”

Virgil retrieved the jacket from the ground and silently slipped it on to his shoulders.

Roman walked Virgil back to his house where he slipped back in as quietly as he came. Like he’d never even left. Oh, but he had. Neither knew what their late night rendezvous meant for the future, not then. But they would. And Halloween wouldn’t ever be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> hey gang! i'm mac! sorry i've been slackin like hell on this account and also sorry that my first fic is like garbage. anyways. i'm excited to be here even though my writing is subpar!!! i love my boys more than life and i would die for the 80s so i hope you guys enjoy this even thoughit's a bit cliche. also, this is very, very loosely inspired by "check yes, juliet" by we the kings. ty for reading!!  
> \- mac


End file.
